Behind Enemy Lines
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: No Matter how many times Gibbs watched that tape it didn't change what he saw Tony still fell to the floor victim of a gunshot in the back... Slash..
1. Prologue

I actually completely forgot about this fic and now ive found it again i like where i'm going with it although that won't become apparent until a few chapters in...

**Disclaimer: **If i owned NCIS Jethro/Tony would be Canon.. enuff said there I think

**Warning: **This is Slash have you found one of my NCIS fics that isn't yet? Honestly if this isn't your thing jump ship and get rescued by another...

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines

Prologue

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not a man you wanted pissed off. His temper was well known in the offices of NCIS, and it was even more well known what happened when that famous temper was directed at you. The best advice anyone could give you was to either take a week of sick leave or go into witness protection.

In short stay out of his way.

Today that seemed to be the theme of the whole office. Well that and cursing Antony DiNozzo, Tony to his friends, for putting Gibbs in that mood. Gibbs was pissed. Tony was currently two hours late for work and it was damn lucky they hadn't caught anything.

Admittedly had Gibbs been in a good mood to start with he would have remembered that Tony was usually early and never late and had never taken a sick day unless it was absolutely necessary. But he wasn't, so he forgot all of this in favour of kicking Tony's arse when he finally did turn up.

As he returned with his third cup of coffee that hour his phone started to ring. "Gibbs!" He barked into the phone. "Now, Now Jethro that's no way to talk to your superior." Jen's voice came over the phone. "Please report to MTAC now." Then she hug up.

Gibbs came into the Bullpen, if it was possible, angrier than when he went in. How dare DiNozzo go over his head like that? Gibbs couldn't understand it Tony had never taken a bastard sick day in his life unless he had to, what now he was taking sick days for a scratch that didn't even warrant stitches?

His mood didn't improve when he saw Abby, McGee and Ziva clustered round McGee's desk. "Is there any reason there is no work being done?" He asked testily. Abby looked up and there were tears in her eyes.

"Gibbs." Her voice was gravely with unshed tears. Gibbs heart froze; whatever had made Abby cry couldn't be a small thing. "Abby?" He asked quietly. He felt his temper melting away fading into worry.

At that moment his phone rang. "Gibbs?" He answered on the first ring. "Jethro I think you need to see channel 620."

Ducky's voice came over the line. His voice was soft and it was the one that Gibbs had heard him use a million times before, when he was comforting grieving relatives. Gibbs felt his grip on the phone intensify "why Ducky?" He asked quietly. "Just watch it Jethro I'll be in my office when you're done." Ducky disconnected and Gibbs was left reeling.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded. McGee looked up, he was pale. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He looked like he was going to be sick. He shook his head and pointed at the plasma as he pressed a button.

It took Gibbs a minute to realise that he was watching the morning news. He was about to snarl when he focused on a face on the screen. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

He knew he was staring but he didn't care. Gibbs had always been proud of his instincts and his senses that had been refined from years of being a sniper in the Marines and there had never been a time that he didn't trust his instincts but now he wished to hell and back that they were wrong.

He watched as a car sped away from the camera and left a body on the floor and as the camera closed in on the face he felt his stomach object. The body on the floor was one he found familiar. Too familiar.

He wished he was wrong. He hoped he was wrong.

But he knew he wasn't wrong. He couldn't disprove something he was seeing with his own eyes.

"McGee!" he barked, "Get that back!" McGee looked sick but did as he was told and brought it up once again on the plasma.

But no matter how many times he watched it the same thing happened. There was the sound of gunfire and the sound of squealing tires and the figure on the screen dropped to the floor.

And then he was looking at the face he hoped he could have explained away. But no matter how he looked at that screen the face didn't change the body on the floor was that of his missing senior field agent.

Anthony DiNozzo, Tony to his friends.


	2. Chapter One: Race To Seattle

Hey everyone

I'm so sorry It's been such a long wait for this chapter. All my fanfiction has kind of suffered of late. I'm only now catching up. Thanks to everyone who read and reviwed the last chapter. I could come up with a million reasons why this chapter took so long but I'm sure you don't want to hear them, even if they are true. Real Life can be such a bitch.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Wish I did. But nope, I'd love having a Tony around the place though hehehe

**Warning: **This will be slash. Guys if you don't like it don't read it, honestly it's that simple

**Deadicated to all my patient readers. This chapter is for you...**

* * *

Behind Enemy Lines 

Chapter One: Race to Seattle

Gibbs still couldn't believe that he was seeing what he was seeing he must have been staring at the screen longer than he thought because it took everything he had not to jump at the hand on his shoulder. "I found out where they've taken him."

Jethro turned and looked at Ducky. "What?" "The report said that the shooting was in Seattle so I made some calls, I think he went to the Memorial hospital." Something in Ducky's voice made Gibbs look at him again. "What do you mean think?"

"Well there was a man fitting the description on the screen taken to the Memorial but apparently the Identification he had on his person at the time of arrival was not that of our young Anthony's." Gibbs frowned.

"Did they say whose ID he had?" Ducky shook his head. "No they did not Jethro. And since the person's identity was not who I was asking about they wouldn't give me any more information other than he's stable at the moment. Doctors and nurses will not give out information over the phone for confidential reasons."

"That's not good enough." Gibbs snarled. "No, it's not." Ducky said clearly and making it clear he didn't really appreciate Gibbs snapping at him. "But it's the best I could do on the phone. I think we need to get there in person so I've already booked us a flight out to Seattle it leaves in an hour and a half if you're interested."

Gibbs didn't even blink. "Get ready people we're out of here." McGee and Ziva picked up their stuff without a word and Abby said, "Let me go down to the lab but then I'm coming too." "I'd have had something to say if you hadn't been Abby." Gibbs said gruffly.

He moved towards MTAC and met Jen on the stairs. "I'm leaving for Seattle." Jen nodded. "I saw the news Jethro. It was hard not too. Make sure you find out what's going on here."

Gibbs nodded and then ushered his team out of the office and towards the garage where they got into separate cars and they headed towards the airport. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky in one car and Ziva and McGee in the other Abby still flat out refused to spend more time than necessary with Ziva.

Gibbs knew he was driving at break neck speed towards the airport but he really didn't care. He needed to get to Tony though he had no interest in trying to figure out why that was so important.

He argued with himself that it was because Tony was one of his and he always looked after his own but a little part of himself that he didn't dare acknowledge called him a liar and he shut that thought down quickly. It was not something he needed to think about. Getting to Seattle was the important part here.

Everything else, including his warped thought processes could wait until he got to Seattle and knew for definite that his senior field agent was okay. Though he drove at break neck speeds with Ziva easily keeping up it seemed to take ages to get to the airport with no interruptions, delays and poor excuses was not something Gibbs was willing to put up with at the moment.

He maybe well known as a bastard but he cared for his team. His team was his and he took their safety and their wellbeing seriously. The fact that someone had dared touch one of his, just pissed him off. Although what the hell Tony was doing in Seattle was also a question that needed answering.

As far as Gibbs knew Tony had family but they lived in upstate New York as far as he knew Tony had no contact with his family and he rarely mentioned them. He hadn't mentioned taking leave and he had meant to report into work this morning so what the hell had DiNozzo been doing?

Gibbs didn't have the answers but he'd be damned if wasn't getting them soon. He arrived at the airport with a screech of protesting tires and got out the car with his bag before striding into the airport expecting his team to follow.

Ducky caught up with him easily keeping pace. He overtook Gibbs at the check in desk, checking the team in with a patience that Gibbs didn't have at the best of times, and certainly didn't have now. He thanked the girl behind the desk kindly and the team followed him to the departure lounge only having carry on luggage.

The flight to Seattle seemed like an age to Gibbs, he spent most of it sat on the edge of his seat with his knuckles white against the seat. He said nothing though he could feel the team watching him although the said nothing.

McGee had his arm round Abby and she had her head buried in his shoulder and Gibbs knew she was trying hard not to cry. Ziva had said nothing, her face betraying nothing but Gibbs could see she was as frustrated as he was. They all just wanted answers, and they would get them, he would make sure of it. He'd get them as soon as he made it off this god damn plane.

He needed to get to DiNozzo now. He had to make sure DiNozzo was okay and then track down the bastard that had done this. Gibbs would make sure whoever had thought it okay to attack his senior field agent and make them pay. Gibbs would make sure they regretted the day they thought they could hurt Tony and live afterwards.

Tony was his… Wait? Where the hell had that thought come from? Gibbs shook his head. He didn't have time for thoughts such as those. He needed to concentrate and thinking about the impossible wasn't going to help him. Tony was still part of his ream and he had to make sure he was okay. And then Gibbs would kick his arse for putting himself in that situation. What the hell had Tony been thinking?

Gibbs couldn't stand that there were serious questions here that he didn't have answers too. Gibbs couldn't understand what the hell Tony had been doing?

And he couldn't stand that he wouldn't have answers until the plane landed. That seemed like an eternity and he had to resist the temptation not to no in and make the pilot fly the plane faster. His hands gripped the seat again. This just wasn't good enough. His patience was already past what he could usually stand.

He needed to get to Tony yesterday. Tony had either been in the wrong place at the wrong time, which in itself made no sense since Tony should have been in Washington DC at work with Gibbs. Safe.

Or he had got himself into some sort of trouble that he couldn't get himself out of which also pissed Gibbs off no end. Did Tony not think to come to him? He could have and would have helped him. But then Tony while he never disobeyed a direct order was independent and liked to think he could sort out his own messes. Not unlike Gibbs himself. Gibbs shook his head. Ducky had been right when he had once told Gibbs Tony was a lot like him. Now though Gibbs wished with all his heart that wasn't the case.

He'd never been more relieved than when the pilot's voice came over the speakers to tell them what they could be landing soon. Soon as in ten minutes. Not soon enough but there was nothing they could do about that.

Once the plane was landed the team filed off the plane with barely contained impatience and once again Ducky handled the details of getting rental cars while Gibbs paced like some sort of caged lion. Once the cars where ready to take he got in behind the wheel of the car and waited for the team to follow his lead before looking at Ducky.

"Where is he?"

"He's in ward three of Seattle Memorial hospital." Ducky said standing by the door of the other car with Ziva already behind the wheel.

Before he'd even finished Gibbs with Abby and McGee in the car tore out of the car park leaving Ziva, Ducky and Palmer to catch him up. He glanced in the mirror and caught McGee looking a bit green but he said nothing. Abby sat forwards her eyes on him and said, "Faster Gibbs!" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Tony needs us. Go faster!" McGee nodded though he looked less than pleased about it. Gibbs put his foot down on the gas pedal and the car jumped forward. McGee had had the foresight to print directions from the airport to the memorial hospital and without having to be told started giving Gibbs directions from the back seat.

He looked in the mirror to see Ziva had caught up and was following him he was pleased Ducky was not known for his navigation skills and Gibbs doubted Palmer would have thought about it.

"Boss, turn here." McGee said as they took a left off the interstate. "We need to take the third turning and the hospital will be on our right." He said looking up. Gibbs followed the instructions and the hospital appeared he followed the directions to the car park and parked the car up.

"Good job McGee." He said before getting out the car. "Just wanted us to get to Tony quicker Boss." McGee shrugged before getting his and Abby's bag out the car and helping Abby out the car.

Gibbs didn't say anything to that. There was nothing to say. They all wanted to make sure Tony was alright and then made sure they caught the bastard that had done this.

Gibbs made his way to the main entrance relieved that he would soon have some of the answers he craved he waited for Ducky, palmer and Ziva to catch up before they made their way into the hospital.

The ward wasn't too hard to find, it was clearly signposted they reached the ward and buzzed the intercom waiting for a response. A nurse buzzed them in and they walked towards the desk.

"Can I help you?" One of the nurses asked as she looked up.

"My name is Dr. Mallard." Ducky said stepping forward. "This is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs and Timothy McGee." Ducky pointed them out "Officer Ziva David and our forensics expert Abby Sciuto. We're from NCIS. "I spoke to someone from Washington DC this morning about a patient? One of our colleagues and friends?" He asked politely. She nodded. Looking them over.

"Yes that was me. He's currently in my care." She stood and regarded them gathering her paperwork together. "My name is Jayne." She added.

"How is he Jayne?" Ducky asked, "Can you tell us what you know?" The nurse nodded. "I've spoken to him since speaking to you and he's given permission for me to tell you what's going on."

Gibbs waited a beat and then, "Well?" He snapped. The nurse to her credit simply stared him down. "Special Agent Gibbs speaking to me that way will not get you the answers you want now kindly wait until I have the paperwork in front of me."

Gibbs blinked at her blunt assessment and couldn't help but be impressed. There were very few people that dared speak to him that way. Tony was one of those few he wasn't afraid of going toe to toe with Gibbs if the occasion called for it. Now this nurse Jayne had done the same. Despite the circumstances it made him feel better to know that Tony was in capable hands and that the nurses had the balls to do what needed to be done.

She looked at them. "If you follow me. I don't want the whole ward being able to hear what I need to discuss with you." She led them down one of the corridors off the ward and into a small room.

She waited until they sat down and then sat down across from them. "Your agent came into us following emergency surgery on Sunday night to remove the bullet from his spine. The operation was a long one but it was successful although we cannot say at this point how much damage was done and what the after effects will be."

"Which part of his spine?" Ducky asked his face lined with worry. "The Lumbar part of his spine." Jayne explained. "So the bottom of his back." Ducky said for the benefit of the others. Jayne nodded. "That's correct yes."

"How is he doing?" Abby asked sitting forward tear streaks down her face. "Is he in any pain? Will he be able to speak. Will he know we're here?"

"He's doing remarkably well for what he's been through. He's awake so once I go and make sure he's up to visitors you can see him. We're giving him plenty of pain relief for the pain and he will know you're here and he's be able to speak to you he just might be more than a little groggy he's suffering after effects of the anaesthetics and the pain relief we're giving him is the strong stuff."

She smiled. "But he's doing okay. He's a good guy. Please don't upset him. He's been through a lot and he has enough to worry about without you upsetting him further." She stood. "Wait here please."

Then she left and the team waited impatiently. "I'm gonna kick his ass when I see him." Abby said finally. "What the hell was he thinking?" "DiNozzo never thinks." Gibbs said standing up and pacing again.

"At least he's okay. We know he is." McGee said holding Abby's hand. "We'll see him soon Abby it's going to be okay." She nodded and offered him a small smile. Gibbs was too pleased that someone was making sure Abby was okay to call McGee on the open reassurance.

Five minutes later Jayne was back. "He's awake he said he'd see you. He actually insisted he says it's important."

They walked into Tony's room to find him watching the door his green eyes intent if looking tired.

"What have you got yourself into now DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. Tony frowned and said nothing "Well?" Gibbs demanded sitting down. "Tony," Ducky said softly. "Are you okay?"

Tony's face fell into a snarl. "Oh for the love of god!" He exploded. "Are you telling me you haven't found him?"

Gibbs blinked unused to Tony's anger. McGee asked the question Gibbs and everyone else in the room was thinking. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Tony whose missing? What happened?"

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs warned when he got no answer.

"I don't believe this. I thought you'd flown to Seattle to tell me you'd found him. Are you telling me you think I'm him?"

"Tony," Abby said her eyes wide, "I don't know what you mean! Why are you being like this?"

"There is something not right here." Ziva spoke up from where she and Palmer were stood near the door. That was definitely apparent this was not the Tony they all knew and loved. Gibbs had never seen Tony like this before and he didn't like it. He wanted his Tony back.

Was it because of his injuries? He didn't understand.

Ducky sat forward. "Anthony lay back you'll do more damage to yourself. Now take a deep breath and explain to us what you mean."

Sharp green eyes burned emerald fire as he snarled at them,

"You idiots! I'm not Tony I'm his twin!"


End file.
